The Triangle Love
by Pat8801
Summary: Suzy tidak tahu jalan keluar dari cinta segitiga ini. Bagaimanapun ia harus memilih salah satu diantara mereka berdua.


**-Suzy POV-**

'Criiing' suara handphoneku berbunyi untuk kesekian kalinya. Haish, itu pasti dia lagi, ini sudah sms ke berapa yang dia kirim, aku sendiri tidak tau. Ia adalah Jung Jinyoung, seorang namja yang selalu menggangguku. Aku pun membuka sms darinya.

To: Suzy

From: Jung Jinyoung

Kenapa kau hanya diam? Tolong jawab pertanyaanku kemarin...

Aku kembali mengeluh, andai saja dia tidak datang ke Seoul National University, pasti ia tidak menggangguku!

_**Flashback On**_

Di suatu siang yang cerah, pelajar pelajar di Seoul National University bersiap untuk pulang. 'Teng! Teng!' bell untuk pulang sudah berbunyi. Para pelajar segera menghambur keluar kelas. Ada yang pergi ke perpustakan, ada yang ke taman, ada juga yang langsung pulang. Aku pun pergi ke taman untuk membaca buku yang kupinjam dari perpustakaan. Baru beberapa menit aku duduk, ada seorang namja menghampiriku. "Annyeong Haseyo, Jung Jinyoung imnida. Aku anak baru di Seoul National University, grade 5. Kau bagaimana?" Sapa namja yang bernama Jung Jinyoung itu. "Annyeong Haseyo, Bae Su Ji imnida. Panggil aku Suzy. Aku di grade 2. Berarti oppa lebih tua dariku." Ucapku memperkenalkan diri. "Ooh, boleh aku minta nomor handphonemu Suzy?" "Untuk apa?" tanyaku heran. "Untuk menambah contactku." Aku pun memberikan nomor handphoneku kepadanya. Tetapi pada malam harinya, aku dikejutkan oleh sebuah sms. Sms dari namja yang baru saja berkenalan denganku tadi siang. Jung Jinyoung.

To: Suzy

From: Jung Jinyoung

Annyeong! Apa kabar? Kuharap kau baik baik saja. Oh ya, aku punya suatu pertanyaan untukmu. Kuharap kau menjawabnya. Maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku? Aku perhatikan kau cantik sekali, dan juga baik. Jadi tolong jawab pertanyaanku ne? Kutunggu jawabanmu besok, aku tidur dulu. Jaljja..

_**Flashback Off**_

'Criiing' lagi lagi handphoneku berbunyi. Bagaimana ini? Aku harus menjawab apa? Aku tidak mau menjadi yeojachingu bagi orang yang belum kukenal baik. Tetapi aku juga tidak mau menyakiti hati orang lain. Bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa tinggal diam. Setelah berpikir sejenak, aku memutuskan untuk menolaknya terang terangan. Aku pun mengambil handphone ku dan membalas smsnya

To: Jung Jinyoung

From: Suzy

Annyeong, mian aku baru membalas smsnya. Mianhae... Aku tidak bisa menjadi yeojachingu oppa. Sekali lagi mianhae, aku tidak mau menjadi yeojachingu bagi namja yang belum kukenal baik.

Yeah! Aku berhasil menolaknya! Aku akan menceritakan semua ini kepada sahabatku, Lee Hyeri. Aku akan menceritakannya di taman.

**-Hyeri POV-**

'Ting Tong' aku mendengar bell apartemenku berbunyi. Mungkin itu Suzy, sahabatku. Aku berlari kecil menuju pintu. "Nugu?" tanyaku. "Kaukah itu Hyeri? Ini aku, Suzy!" aku segera membuka pintu. "Ne ini aku Hyeri. Wae?" "Annyeong! Maukah kau ke taman? Ada yang ingin kuceritakan padamu!" sapanya riang. "Ne! Aku mau! Tunggu sebentar, aku mau mengambil buku gambarku!" aku memang suka menggambar, dan pemandangan di taman sangat indah! Aku mengambil buku gambarku dan berlari ke pintu. "Kajja!" ajakku. Lalu kami berjalan riang ke taman. "Kita duduk di bangku itu ne? Bagaimana?" "Ah, ne! Bolehlah!" kami pun berjalan ke bangku yang kupilih. Setelah itu aku langsung membuka bukuku dan menggambar. "Hyeri, kalau kau mendapat surat cinta, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Suzy memulai pembicaraan. "Molla" jawabku asal. "Hey, aku serius! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya lagi. Tetapi aku tetap fokus pada buku gambarku dan tidak menjawab Suzy. "Ya! Lee Hyeri! Dengarkan aku atau buku gambarmu kuambil?!" aku tersentak dan menjerit "Jangan ambil buku gambarku!" "Kalau tidak mau diambil, dengarkan aku!" dengan terpaksa aku menutup buku gambarku dan mendengarkan cerita Suzy.

**-Suzy POV-**

Akhirnya Hyeri mau mendengarkanku. Aku pun menjelaskan kejadian di kampus sampai aku membalas smsnya, dan Hyeri mendengarkan dengan baik. "Jung Jinyoung? Rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya, tapi dimana ya?" komentar Hyeri. Aku terus menunggu jawabannya sambil ikut berpikir. "Ah!" serunya mengejutkaku. "Hah?! Wae?! Wae?!" tanyaku kaget. "Hehehe.. Mian aku mengejutkanmu. Tapi aku tau orang itu, ia kan pendatang baru di apartemen ini, aku diberitahu oleh seorang petugas. Katanya dia tinggal diseberang kamarmu!" Jelas Hyeri panjang lebar. "MWO?! Di seberang kamarku?!" seruku kaget. "Kekekeke~ Makin dekat saja.." Goda Hyeri. "Ya! Jangan menggodaku!" bentakku. "Hmm.. Kenapa kau tidak mau menjadi yeojachingunya? Sepertinya ia namja yang baik." "Kalau kau mau, kau saja yang menjadi yeojachingunya. Kekeke~" ledekku. "Shireo, dia kan suka padamu Suzy. Oh iya, tadi ak sudah berjanji pada eomma untuk membantunya membuat kue. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu... Annyeong..." ucapnya lalu pergi begitu saja. Aku hanya terdiam sambil berkeluh kesah dalam hati. Wae?! Mengapa ia bisa tinggal di apartemen ini?! Diseberang kamarku lagi! Huuh mengesalkan! Apa boleh buat lah! Dengan malas aku berjalan menuju kamarku. Sesampainya dikamar aku mengecek handphoneku. Kulihat ada sms masuk di hp ku. Dan sms itu sangat membuatku terkejut setengah mati! "MWO?!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Please leave a review, don't be SILENT READER. Maap kalo ffnya jelek ^^


End file.
